The subject matter herein relates generally to connector assemblies and systems, and more particularly, to a connector assembly having a hinged cover.
Motor vehicles and other equipment include various electronic devices mounted therein. The devices may control various systems and/or subsystems. For example, the motor vehicle may include an audio system or a global positioning system (GPS) therein. It may be desirable for the operator of the vehicle to transmit data between the various electronic devices and an external device, such as a personal computer (PC), a personal digital assistant (PDA), an audio device, such as an MP3 player, a cell phone or other external devices. Other examples of electronic devices on the motor vehicle may include a control computer that controls systems within the motor vehicle such as the fuel system, the transmission, the brakes or the steering mechanism. These control computers are typically coupled to a variety of sensors and/or actuators and the control computers may log data regarding usage of the vehicle, such as maximum speed, fuel usage, maximum acceleration, hours of usage, and the like. It may be desirable to communicate with such control computers for maintenance, diagnostics, and the like.
Accordingly, at least some motor vehicles and equipment include a communication port that provides a communication bridge between the electronic devices mounted in the vehicle and the various external devices. For example, some motor vehicles include a Universal Serial Bus (USB) interface, or other type of interface, to facilitate communication between the devices carried by the motor vehicle and the external devices. The interface allows repeated connection of the various types of external devices. However, over time, and with repeated use, the interface may wear or become damaged, which may degrade or eliminate the signal communicated across the communication bridge. For example, the interface may have a limited number of use cycles. Additionally, the interface may become contaminated by dirt, debris, a liquid spill, and the like. As such, the interface may require repair or replacement over time.
Conventional interfaces in motor vehicles and equipment include a header soldered to a circuit board of the device. When the interface needs replacement, a new circuit board and header is provided to replace the existing one. Such a repair is costly, as the header is typically the component that may need to be replaced.
Accordingly, a need remains for a connector assembly for a motor vehicle that can be manufactured and replaced in a cost effective and reliable manner.